


Haiku

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Pepper knows about Tony and Steve and she wants in.





	Haiku

**Author's Note:**

> A haiku is a Japanese poetry form with 3 lines of 5/7/5 syllables. I liked the 3 idea for this one and the poem is mine, too.

_Heated embraces_  
_Shared kisses entangled limbs_  
_Love makes three as one_

*

Pepper had known about them from the start. Tony wasn’t nearly as good at hiding things as he thought he was and poor Steve wore his heart on his sleeve. 

The thing was she didn’t mind them being together. She wasn’t jealous in the way she’d thought she’d be if Tony ever took a lover. She felt left out instead of jealous. To be honest, the thought of them together made her knees weak. She was pretty sure if she could work up the nerve to ask him, that Tony would be okay with her joining them. 

She didn’t hear him come in. “You look awfully deep in thought, Miss Potts.” He leaned over and kissed her cheek as he passed by. She smelled Steve’s body wash on him. She wondered if they’d showered together. She wondered if he knew he smelled like Steve.

“Just woolgathering, Tony. What have you been doing?”

“Some work on Cap’s suit.”

She smiled to herself as she looked back down at her laptop.

When they got ready for bed, Pepper asked Tony, “What did you do to Captain Rogers’ suit?” 

He visibly swallowed. “Worked on the strength of the harnesses,” was what he came up with. 

“That’s nice.” She kissed his cheek and they both went to sleep. 

The next morning, she had a plan. She knew that JARVIS actually recorded everything that happened in Stark Tower. She had to convince him to let her see the video from Tony’s workshop last night. Best way to find out what she could see was to ask. 

“JARVIS, can I get a playback of last evening in Tony’s workshop?”

“You have access to all my data, Miss Potts.” 

“Stream it to my laptop, please.”

JARVIS hesitated then said, “Yes, Miss Potts.” 

_Tony was working on something with his welding helmet on and sparks were flying. He looked up and said something._

There was no sound. “JARVIS, is there sound available?” 

“Yes, Miss Potts.” She could have sworn he sighed unhappily. 

“Add that and start over.” 

“Yes, Miss Potts.”

It started over.

_Tony was working on something with his welding helmet on and sparks were flying. Loud music was playing over the sounds of his work. There was the sound of someone knocking and the music muted. Tony flipped his visor up._

_JARVIS said, “Captain Rogers, sir.”_

_“Let him in.”_

_The door opened and Steve stepped in and crossed the room. He kissed Tony, a quick peck on the lips._

_“To what do I owe the pleasure,” Tony asked him._

_Steve stayed close, almost touching. “I just finished down in the gym and got showered and I thought of you.” His voice dropped an octave._

_“Oh?” Tony asked, his voice that sexy purr he used when he was getting aroused._

_“You have a filthy mind, Tony,” he said and leaned close for a real kiss this time._

_Tony reached up and put a palm on Steve’s cheek. “I do,” he said when the kiss ended._

Pepper hit the pause button. She could stop here and imagine them together OR she could watch. She was certain they didn’t stop with a few kisses. She started the playback again.

_Tony put his arms up and around Steve’s shoulders. Steve’s arms went down around Tony’s waist. They moved close, so close that there was no separation between them at all. Steve appeared to whisper in Tony’s ear._

_“I waited all day to do this.” Then his hands cupped Tony’s ass and he jerked Tony against him._

_Tony moaned._

Heat began to pool deep in Pepper’s body. They were hot together, just as she’d expected. 

_Steve began to sink to his knees._

Oh, god! Were they really going to do this? She realized that it hadn’t seemed exactly real to her until now. 

_Tony put his hands on Steve’s head as Steve rubbed his face against Tony’s crotch. Tony unbuttoned his pants and unbuckled his belt as Steve watched. Tony’s cock popped out of its confines and Steve leaned close and began to lick Tony._

_“Oh fuck, Steve, feels good. Mmmm.”_

_Tony stripped off his shirt while Steve tasted him and pushed his trousers down._

_Steve took him into his mouth._

_The next few minutes, the only sounds were sounds of Steve sucking and Tony whispering encouragement in low tones._

_Suddenly Tony pulled out of Steve’s mouth. “Not yet, Steve. I want you naked, too.” The two of them began to strip Steve, laughing and kissing as they did. Tony’s hands were everywhere, touching Steve’s chest, his ass, his face. They kissed again once they were both naked._

_The camera swiveled as they moved over to the sofa on the side of the room. Steve lay down and Tony lay on top of him as they continued kissing. Tony got a tube from the bedside table._

Pepper stopped the playback again. Perhaps she should leave them a little privacy, even it was after the fact.

After a moment, she started it back again, unable to resist. 

_Tony flipped the cap of the tube open and poured it on his hand, then put his hand down under Steve’s ass. After a few minutes, Tony began to fuck Steve._

Pepper was hot all over. She wanted to touch them, to be with them, Steve as much as Tony. 

“JARVIS, are they together?” 

“Mr. Stark is in his workshop and Captain Rogers is on the elevator to this floor.”

This floor? 

The doorbell to her office rang. 

“Miss Potts, it’s me, Rogers. I think I need to talk to you.” 

“Come in, Steve.” 

She blushed when he came in. 

“I told him I was going to do this. He’s nervous and I told him I was okay to talk to you alone.”

“Yes? Would you like something to drink? Tea? Coffee? Water?” She could tell he was nervous and his throat was dry from the way he licked his lip and swallowed. 

“Water, please.” 

She had a mini fridge on the other side of her office and she got two bottles out, one for him and one for herself. She moved over to the sofa and indicated the chair beside it. She didn’t want to have a desk between them when they had this conversation, especially since she had no idea where he was going with it.

“What can I do for you?”

“You have to know that Tony and I – that we – that I’ve been -”

“I know that you are lovers. I’ve known since the beginning.”

“I’m so sorry -” he started. 

“Wait. You don’t have to be sorry. I admit I don’t like not sharing on all parts of Tony’s life, but I am not jealous or angry. I just want -” It was her turn to hesitate. 

“He asked me if I was okay with inviting you to be part of what we do.”

“And you said yes?” She knew her voice was awfully high pitched. 

He nodded. 

“I want that, too, I think. I don’t know if I want to have sex with both of you or not. I want to be there, to see you both, to touch you both, to hold you both.” She hadn’t understood how badly she wanted this until she said it. She could see that Tony loved Steve by his actions and words and she felt like she loved him, too, sort of by proxy. 

She wanted more than just by proxy. 

She patted the seat beside her on the sofa. He hesitantly rose from his seat and joined her. She reached for him and hugged him close. He was warm and big in her arms. She pulled back and looked into his face. 

“Is this what you want, Steve? Tony didn’t manipulate you into agreeing to do this?”

“No. I was surprised when it happened between us. The first time we kissed was Avengers related, after the battle of New York. When he woke up there on the street, I kissed him without thinking.”

She smiled. 

“After we got back to the Tower, we sort of drifted into sex.” 

She laughed. “Yeah, he can be kinda thick sometimes. I crushed on him for a long time before he knew it. Turned out he felt the same way.” 

Steve nodded. 

“So now what?” she asked him. “Have the two of you planned that far?” 

“Nope. This was as far as we got.”

“You know he lets other people organize everything for him, don’t you?’ 

Steve laughed. “Oh yes.”

“You also know he’s not nearly as tough and hard as he pretends?” 

Steve’s face softened. “I do.”

“We all protect him, me, Happy, Rhodey, even JARVIS.”

“I know that, too. Happy paid me a visit a few weeks ago.”

Pepper laughed. “Oh? Did he threaten you?” 

“He did.”

“Maybe you and I need to get to know one another. With him? Without him?”

“That’s up to you and Tony, Miss Potts.” 

“Call me Pepper, please. Maybe it’s up to you and me. Shall we go out to dinner? We’ll go ourselves and talk about something besides our dear Tony.” She felt like an old woman to his boy! It was hard to realize how old he was and how much he’d seen and done.

“Okay. Eight then? Where to? What do you like? Tony has the tastes of an 8 year old in food,” Steve said. 

“No kidding.”

“I’m from the Depression. I’ll eat anything,” Steve told her, grinning. 

“Greek work?” 

He nodded. 

“You can invite him if you want to,” she smiled. “I don’t want to make you nervous.” 

“I’ll be a little nervous either way. Shall I call a taxi?” he asked her. 

“Nope. It’s not far, if you don’t mind walking.” 

“I like to walk. See you at eight then. Downstairs?”

She nodded and he was gone. 

It was very strange having that conversation after watching him and Tony having sex a few minutes before he came to talk to her. 

Tony came up to the apartment about six. Pepper was just getting out of the shower. 

“Got a date? You don’t usually shower until late.” 

“I do.” She opened her closet door and looked inside. She chose jeans and a green sweater. 

“With me? I don’t remember. Not saying no, but I don’t remember.” 

“Not you. Your boyfriend.” She was in the bathroom, towel drying her hair and she heard something drop. She stepped into the bedroom to look. Tony’s coffee cup, which seemed to go everywhere with him, was rolling across the floor, coffee spilled on the carpet. 

“Steve?” He actually squeaked a little. 

“Yes, Steve. We want to get to know one another if we’re going to be a trouple.” 

“Are we going to do that?”

“I think so. He said that the two of you had talked about it and that you wanted it.”

“I do. I never meant for it to happen. He kissed me when I landed and wasn’t dead. When we got back, the next thing we knew, we were grabbing one another and then we were naked and well, we haven’t been able to stop.” 

Pepper patted his cheek. “I knew all along. It was in the way he looked at you and you, him. Those little touches and gestures.”

Tony looked stricken for a moment. “I’m sorry for hurting you.”

“That’s the thing. I am not jealous. I want to be a part of it. I want to love him, too, if you do. I want him to love me and you.”

“And everyone loves me?”

“Of course.”

“So what are you two doing?”

“Going to Giannis’.” 

He nodded. 

“You okay with that?”

“Yeah. I was already thinking about working on his damned suit. His suit wears more than I do mine and I know he’s liable to be jumping out of planes and shit like that so I want the harnesses and fasteners to work perfectly.”

She kissed his cheek and finished getting ready. 

She got off the elevator at two minutes ‘til eight and Steve was waiting. She kissed his cheek when he said hello. He looked delicious in khaki pants and a long sleeved black sweater. He looked awfully young, too. She’d certainly be the envy of everyone who saw them. 

As they walked, he reached for her hand and held it as they strolled through the city to the little restaurant. They ate lamb chops with potatoes and a Greek country salad. Steve chose a red wine, a nice, full bodied wine. They drank almost a bottle before dinner came. 

“No retsina?” she asked.

“We used to drink it in the war. One guy said the first taste grows hair on your tongue, the second burns it off. After that, you can drink it all the time because you have no taste left.”

She laughed. He was funny, too, when he let himself be. 

“Tony came in while I was getting ready. I told him I had a date with you. He felt a little left out, I think, but he was okay with it.” 

“We won’t leave him out next time,” Steve said. 

They ate and talked. He talked about the 30s and the war. She talked about being Tony’s PA. They ordered baklava and when honey dripped on Steve’s hand, she caught it and licked it from his fingers. She caught the little hitch in his breath and smiled at him. He leaned across the table and kissed her lips. 

“Mmm, sweet as honey,” he whispered just before he kissed her again. 

She knew she drank a lot of wine, but she was pretty sure the kisses were what was making her feel so giddy. Her heart was racing and she felt all shivery inside. 

They paid quickly and walked back toward home, stopping several times to kiss in the street. She felt his arousal pressed against her when he held her. She wanted to put her hand down between them and feel him, hear him make sounds like he’d made with Tony, but she held back. 

Was this going too fast? Probably, but she couldn’t seem to find any desire to stop it or even slow it down. 

When they got back to Stark Tower, they kissed in the lobby, hands wandering a little more with each kiss. She found herself trembling when he’d cupped her bottom like he had Tony’s and pulled her firmly against his hard cock. 

“JARVIS, where is Tony?” she asked, sounding breathless even to herself.

“In his workshop, Miss Potts.”

“Thanks,” Steve said as they rushed to the elevator and pressed the code for the right floor. 

Inside the elevator, Pepper pressed him against the wall and slid her hand between them, rubbing his erection through his trousers. She could feel the heat through his clothes. She kissed his face, his ear, down to his neck. He smelled so good. 

When the elevator stopped, they stumbled out and into the workshop. Tony glanced up and when he saw it was them and that they were still kissing and touching, he stood up.

“Did you have a nice dinner?” His voice was calm. 

They both looked at him. 

“We did,” Pepper answered. “You’re dessert.” 

Steve held a hand out and Tony stared hard for a moment and let Steve pull him into their embrace. Pepper kissed him while Steve moved behind him and hugged him, still holding Pepper’s hand.

“Something must have been really good.” Tony said between kisses. 

Without answering him, Pepper took each of them by the hand and led them to the private elevator that went to the penthouse apartment. They stepped out of that elevator into the luxury apartment that Tony and Pepper shared. 

“Before I lose my nerve, I wanted to tell you both that I spied on you, after the fact,” Pepper blurted out. “I made JARVIS show me some video of last night in the workshop. Not all, just, um, some.” She turned a bright pink that did not match her hair. 

Tony shrugged. “It wouldn’t be the first sex tape of me. Maybe the first of me and a superhero, though. Did we do good?” 

Steve was blushing as much as Pepper. 

“You have no idea!” She knew she was drunk, or at least that was her story. 

Tony raised an eyebrow at Steve. “Should we give the lady what she wants?”

Steve nodded, obviously nervous. Pepper knew Tony was, too. The bigger he talked, the more nervous he was about something. She stepped closer and kissed Tony’s cheek then Steve’s. “Last one in is a rotten egg!” Pepper teased.

They all moved toward the bed. It was quite awkward. Pepper finally broke the spell by pulling her sweater off, then her jeans. She looked from one to the other as she reached behind and unfastened her bra, letting it drop, then sliding her tiny panties down and stepping out of them. “Your turn,” she said. 

Tony unbuckled Steve’s belt, then unbuttoned and unzipped him. He put his hand inside Steve’s boxers. Steve reached under Tony’s chin and tilted his face up for a kiss as Tony’s hand slid up and down Steve inside his underwear. As they kissed, Steve slid his khakis and underwear down, letting them fall to the floor, allowing Tony better access and Pepper a much better view. 

Tony and Steve moved to the bed, Steve pulling his sweater off then turning to Tony’s clothes. With some help from Tony, himself, they were soon naked. Steve sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Tony close for a kiss then scooting back and pulling Tony onto it with him. 

Pepper moved to the bed and sat on the edge, out of the way. 

“Come here,” Steve said to her and reached for her hand. She moved to lay beside them. Steve moved closer and began to kiss her again, picking up where he’d left off before they’d joined Tony. His hands caressed her breasts as he made his way down to kiss them. His hands wandered farther down, finding her wet and ready. She squirmed as he ran a finger around her clitoris.

She touched him, running her hand up and down the hot length of him. 

“I want -” he started to say.

“Yes!” she cut him off. She opened her legs and kept hold of him as he moved between her spread legs. She guided him in. 

“God!” he breathed as he pressed all the way in. 

Pepper watched as Tony moved closer to them, running his hand down Steve’s back, lingering on the curve of his ass. She slid her hand down and touched Tony’s hand, squeezing it before running it back up Steve’s back. 

Steve began to move in long, slow thrusts, holding his weight on his hands. He was thick and hard and took her breath away with every movement. She only noticed Tony on the periphery until she saw him pouring lube on his fingers. That got her attention. He moved behind Steve and Pepper knew he’d slipped a finger inside Steve when he went still except for the hitch in his breath. 

“Tony,” he breathed the name as he started to move again. She saw Tony lean down and place a kiss at the base of Steve’s spine. She moved her hand down and touched Tony’s hair then his face. He caught her hand in his free one and kissed her palm. 

Steve looked into her eyes as he moved. After a few shifts in position to sort out their legs and some more lube, she watched Tony move behind Steve. She knew exactly when he pressed himself into Steve by the way Steve’s eyes widened. He sucked in a breath as if it might have hurt then went still for a few seconds again. 

She watched Tony caress Steve’s ass and murmur softly to him. 

She ran her hands down his back, pulling him closer, encouraging him to move. He did, with a growing urgency. Tony was moving him, too, with his slow thrusts. She knew the look on Tony’s face. He was close to coming completely undone. 

Steve moved her again, only slightly, but this time, his cock slid over the spot that shot pleasure to every nerve ending in her body. She dug her nails into his back. He hit the spot with every movement. She felt herself tighten around him, holding him in place for a second as what she could only think of as bliss cascaded through her body. 

He moaned at the feeling of her orgasm. His own came only seconds after hers and when his muscles went taut as he filled her with his warm seed, Tony followed, spurred by Steve’s ass tightening around him. 

They were a single writhing beast with myriad limbs for a few seconds, until one by one, they all went still, trying to recover themselves. 

Tony moved away, grabbing a handful of tissue and cleaning himself as he lay on his side. Steve actually lay on Pepper, putting his head on her chest. He braced his elbows on the bed to keep from crushing her. Tony looked at them for a moment and moved close, putting an arm over Steve in an embrace that was meant for both Steve and Pepper. 

Pepper kissed Tony and smoothed Steve’s damp hair. She had not expected to feel the tenderness she felt for them both. She _really_ had not expected the affection Tony seemed to feel for Steve, as she watched him look at Steve with love so naked on his face and in his eyes. 

Steve started to get up. “I should go. I -”

Tony leaned close and kissed him. “Stay with us. We want you to sleep here with us tonight.” 

“We do,” Pepper added. 

He grinned at her and nuzzled her breast. He lazily licked her nipple until it peaked then he sucked it into his mouth. 

“Already?” Pepper asked, a little incredulous. 

Tony kissed his cheek. “You’re going to wear us old people out, Cap.”

Steve pulled him closer and kissed his lips. “I’m going to try.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
